


A strapping young gentleman

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Crushing, Dinner Party, Heartbreak, M/M, Sleeping in the same bed, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: At a dinner party, Chopin meets someone and falls helplessly in love.
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are 14 (Liszt) and 15 (Chopin), but you can honestly decide for yourself, if you want them to be older or younger, the age isn’t really anywhere in this, besides the dates of the letters and a “we were rather young” :)
> 
> Also this is an au where Chopin’s father’s friend is friends or at least knows of Liszt’s father, therefore inviting them.

It was a fine dinner. Very fine indeed. I was getting dressed in my finest attire. At the moment my cravat was being quite stuck up. My mother had never taught me how to tie one, so when I was old enough to dress myself, I had no idea but luckily a friend of mine helped me out. Finally! Now the only thing I needed to do, was to get my dark curls in a presentable situation. In my mother’s room my sisters were getting ready, their giggles could be heard out in the hallway and into my room.  
I sighed, and stood in front of the mirror, I hadn’t poured water, for I need not shave. While all the other boys I knew, where growing sideburns and small stubbles upon their chins and jaws, my face stayed as bare as a woman’s. I suspected it might had something to with my illness, but I didn’t spent time pondering about it for too long. Already I had brushed, parted and sat my hair with the smallest amount of wax you could imagine. At long last after fiddling with the waistcoat, trousers and coat, I was ready. Hair sat, shoes polished and coat dusted off. Splendid!

The dinner was quite nice, I remember. It was a dinner between my father’s acquaintances and the like. I was seated with my wonderful sisters at the end of the table, with all the other sons and daughters of my fathers familiars. On my right was my dinner partner and most favorite sister, Ludwisia who had taught me the piano as a young boy. And on my left was.... a strapping young gentleman only seeming to be a year my minor, but his strong jawline and voluminous nose made him appear older. Anyhow, when I first laid eyes on him, I was completely mesmerized by his appearance. My sister caught me staring and poked my side and whispered in my ear: “it’s the Franz Liszt, Frédéric. He was already performing in Poland, but is leaving soon, so father’s friend decided to invite his father and him. Now behave yourself, would you.”

This made me immediately look away. I had heard about his great talent, even played some of his works when I was alone, and oh the feelings. To think such beauty was produced my such big and lean hands, such a face and hair. I had heard stories of women swooning in his presence, and it was only then, that I could understand them. I thought I was going to leave this merry earth in a matter of minutes in his presence. 

But I behaved myself. I only rarely looked up at him and took a look, but when I did I had the habit of staring for quite the time. On some occasions, though some time went till he started, he even caught my eyes and smiled his pretty mouth and eyes down at me. I could only muster a little smile back at him, out of embarrassment. And the red tint of my cheeks could be blamed on the wine it had drank that evening.

When we had finished the dessert and I was high on both alcohol and Franz Liszt’s eyes, he looked me one last time in the eyes and drew his napkin across his lips, clearly intending for it to be seen by me. I nodded back at him, and then he slipped a note with his address on it for me to write to him, while looking away and pretending not to do a thing. My cheeks felt warmer than ever and I was thinking about him the whole carriage ride home. I stared at it before going to sleep, and while I laid in the bed trying to fall asleep, I couldn’t help but hug my blanket in happiness and excitement and plan out the letter I would write to him in my head.  
Handsome, charming Franz Liszt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I almost jumped out of bed, found paper, ink and pen and got to writing. I was clumsily laying on the floor with my feet in the air, like a child. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was the letter. When my family began to wake up, they couldn’t understand who I was writing to, I wanted to keep it secret for every price. 

After an hour or so of pondering, scribbling and doubt, it was completed. Now to signing.  
Initially I was gonna write  
“From your new friend, Frédéric Chopin.” But it sounded a little dull to me. Maybe “your dear Frédéric Chopin” sounded better? No, he must not think that I like him too much. “Love Frédéric Chopin” was also way too much. Oh, what to write. “Best regards Frédéric Chopin” maybe? Yeah, possibly. Yes, it was the best. It was common both between close friends (which we absolutely weren’t) and also people you barely knew.  
God, finally. 

By the time I was done breakfast had already been consumed, so I decided to just get ready and go to the post office, first after that. I then was ready, with my favorite waistcoat and letter in hand. The post office was not quite far away, so I took the distance on feet, all while thinking of what he would reply with when he got home and the first thing he would see was his letter from me. 

I dropped it off and now it was only time to wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. For days and weeks nothing was heard, until a knock on the door and my mother telling me I had a letter. I jumped up, rushed out to her and opened it as soon as I laid hands on it. 

“18 September 1825

Dear Frédéric Chopin.

Thank you so for writing to me, it was a pleasure reading your letter. I must say, I adore your dainty handwriting. My father and I are leaving for Hungary from our tour in Poland, where I also met a most beautiful person, very soon, but I promised to write to you. 

And how excited I was! I have not been able to get you out of my thoughts since the dinner. With all the people who admire me, I only admire one back. We must meet again. I can’t live without your eyes on me! 

Please do come visit me for a day or two before we leave, you are very welcome! I believe that we don’t live too far from you, so I don’t assume it should be a problem. I will be expecting you! 

I also hear that you can play a bit of the piano. How splendid! I should like to hear you play, when we meet. 

But for now I must bid you adieu, kind boy! It is a pleasure to know you, I hope you feel the same towards I. Don’t forget to visit me once you find time in your schedule, but we are leaving the end of September! 

Your friend  
Franz Liszt”

Oh how wonderful to read it! I was all blushing (from the heat) and hugging the letter close to my heart. I immediately began packing my nightgown and other such essentials, for when I was going to visit him. My father came in to see what I was being so excited and eager about. I just told him I was visiting a friend of mine that he knew, I couldn’t tell him I was visiting the Franz Liszt himself. My things were ready, I had been allowed to use the horse and soon I was well on my way on the way to Franz Liszt’s and his father’s lodgings, butterflies in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning that mentions of genitalia is ahead but it’s only very minor :)

I arrived in the afternoon, so happy and excited. I got down from the horse and quickly found the stable to the apartment building and tied it there. I opened the door, up the stairs, two steps at a time, till I found the right one. I checked my note and sure enough it was.  
I tried to calm down.  
Deep breaths in out, until I wasn’t almost jumping up and down in happiness. I knocked on the door. A few seconds of silence.

And then it was opened by the handsome boy with the chin long hair, strong jawline and big, handsome hands. My knees felt wobbly, I had a hard time holding my balance, but it was helped by his firm handshake. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you came before we left! A pleasure to see you, yes such a pleasure” he beamed and I just nodded.  
“Yes, I am too. Such pleasure to see you, indeed!”  
“Oh the pleasure, is all mine, Chopin” He had calmed a little and was now sleek and almost flirtatious, speaking in a deeper voice. “But do come in” he welcomed me in and the servant took my luggage, bringing it to a room in the small apartment. “Dinner is being served in just a moment, so just sit down.” He showed me the dining room and held the chair out for me like I was his dinner partner. Even more blushing from my side, it was almost getting to the point of looking like I had a fever. 

We had dinner with his father and the servant, played cards (which was surprisingly fun) and enjoyed ourselves until it was getting rather late and it was time for us to go to bed. We where rather young after all. Liszt proved to not only be inexpressibly handsome but also a gentleman, as he led me change alone and in peace. When I told him I was done he came in already changed and got into bed. 

I looked around for a moment but couldn’t see any other bed than the one Liszt was laying in.  
“Am I supposed to.... lay with you?”  
I asked shyly and so so embarrassed.  
“Why, of course!” He answered and pulled the blanket aside so I could get in. I hesitantly got into the warm an comfortable bed. It wasn’t a big thing so I was close up at him. I could feel his handsome abdomen (I hadn’t actually seen it but I assumed it was from what I could feel through the nightgown) as well as something else slightly pressed between my legs. Good thing, that it was dark or else he would have seen me as red as a mushroom. 

We laid there for some time, when he asked  
“Chopin?”  
I nodded looking up at him.  
“This might be our last evening together for some time. I just want you to know that I adore your little hands and face. And just you. I always will”  
I looked up at his face.  
“I adore you too. Very much. But goodnight.” I closed my eyes and rested against him. He held me like a woman, spooning. It was the most wonderful night I had ever experienced. 

When I was home, I wrote him a strongly loved letter to his address in Hungary. He answered and i then answered him, back and fourth a couple of times before I didn’t receive my monthly letter by him. I figured that he was on tour somewhere else and had forgot to tell me the address, they were lodging at. Months, years went until I forgot about him and it seemed he had forgotten me. Filthy liar, he said he would always love me! In the start I was angry and sad but then I calmed and forgot in spite and regret. Regret that I had let my young heart go to such a self absorbed simpleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this rather messy fanfiction! I really appreciate any support, it makes me so happy. I might write a continuation of this, if I feel like it :)  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
